When The Sunrise Sets
by Izumi.Potter
Summary: Mika's new to Konoha and Sasuke isn't quite sure she's like every other girl. But, when something tragic happens it will be years before they meet again. And by that time, they both have changed dramatically.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto. I know the title doesn't really make sense. BUT, I liked it and also it's different like the story and just, you know. **

Mikazuki Tanaka rushed to school as the clouds got darker and the wind whipped her hair around. Although she was both excited and nervous about her first day at her new school in Konoha, she was absolutely exhausted. She had stayed up till around 3 am catching up with her best friend Izumi.

Izumi had moved from Sunagakure about a year ago, but they kept in touch and were still close. Then about a week ago, her parents decided to move to Konoha too. Izumi and Mika had talked nonstop until Mika's parents called Izumi's house and told her to get home.

When Mika finally got to school, it started to pour down rain. A moment after she was in, Izumi rushed in the door, completely soaked. Mika took one look at her and burst out laughing.

"Glad to know you think it's hilarious that I'm SOAKED!" Izumi shrieked, ringing out her hair. Mika took another look at Izumi, whose black hair was wrapped around her head because of the wind, and sighed.

"C'mon, let's get you changed." She took Izumi's arm, led her to the nearest bathroom. Once there, Izumi changed into her gym clothes, and put her wet clothes in her gym bag.

After they got out of the bathroom, they hurried to class room right as the bell let out a long _RRIINNGGG._ Everyone took a seat, so Mika took one right next to Izumi. The teacher burst in carrying a large folder that looked like it could not possibly support the papers it was filled with. In his other hand, he held 3 yakatori with another one sticking out of his mouth. He got to his desk and dropped everything that was in his arms onto the surface.

The man's name was Miroku. Although his body looked quite young and energetic, his face was tired, with dark circles under his eyes. Just as any other shinobi, he wore the traditional Konaha uniform.

One of the best parts about being a teenage ninja was that you attended a ninja academy. At the academy, you did not have your normal subject like Math and English, except there is a Village and World history class. Most classes and are subjects like Advanced Chakra Control hand have to do with missions and skills. And, classes only last for a couple months, then you were right back to your teams. This class truly seemed no different than the other classes Mika had taken before in Sunagakure and she was glad that there was only about a week untill she got to go back to having missions.

She leaned back and glanced around the room. A quite large kid, Choji, she recalled, was munching on potato chips. Shikamaru, who was sitting next to him, sat looking annoyed that Choji was eating once again.

Miroku stood in front of the class and looked around. His eyes fell upon Mika. Without a word, he pulled out a shuniken and through it at her. Mika knew better, so she did not move. Nor did she blink when the shuniken struck the wood of the pew only inches away from her head.

"You," Miroku called out, "your name?"

"Mikazuki Tanaka," she answered calmly.

"Last village?" he questioned her sternly.

"Sunagakure," Mika answered once again.

Out of no where, a smiles spread across his face. "Masaru?"

Mika let a small smile slide across her lips and nodded. Miroku nodded slightly then acted if as if nothing had just happened.

"Now today, our focus will be on aiming and targeting," he anounced. A few people groaned, but everyone stood up and headed towards the training ground.

Mika and Izumi chatted quietly, much like the others in the class. Up ahead, Sakura had invaded the personal space of Sasuke and was talking in his ear while he seemed off in another world. Izumi had gotten to know Sasuke and unlike any of the other girls, was not interested in him.

To most of the boys in Konaha, Izumi was just one of the guys. Sasuke's oppinion was no different. She looked at Sakura and the desperate look on her face and shook her head. Mika took a look and let out a small laugh.

"What's the big deal about Sasuke anyways?" She whispered to Izumi. "I mean, he looks arrogant and obnoxious." Izumi kind of shrugged.

"I don't really know. Guess it's the I'm-So-Emo attitude and," she paused, a small smile across her lips, "the duck-butt hair he has." She said loud enough for him to hear it of course.

Right after, Emo Boy's jaw got tight and he turned to look at her. "Hn," he huffed, crossed his arms over his chest, and turned back around. Izumi couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Soon afterwards the class got to the training grounds. Miroku stood infront of the students, barring a slight grin. "I will pair you up. Then, you will use you kunai knives to strike two centemeters from your partners head." Everyone glanced around at eachother with weary eyes, not sure how this excersise would turn out.

"Okay, umm," he dangled his knife from the tip of his index finger, turning and spinning it, while he looked around at every set of eyes. "I got it. Izumi and Shikamaru, Ino and Sasuke, Choji and Hinata, Kiba and Mikazuki, Shino and Lee, TenTen and Naruto, and finally Neji and Sakura." He finishes with a smile and retreated within the trees.

Sakura looked like she might explode her face was so red, while Ino was squealing with glee and bouncing up and down. She grabbed his arm, and led him towards the nearest target.

The targets were set up about 4 feet away from eachother, each being about 1 foot and a half. Sasuke had Ino stand to the target first.

As Izumi and Mika, along with Kiba and Shika, Sasuke looked like he might actually cry. "Try not to hit her in the head quite yet," Izumi whispered to him.

"I make no promises," he mumbled, a disgruntled look across his usually calm face.

Izumi smiles, and walked to the target two down from him. Mika was now talking with Kiba and took the one right next to Sasuke.

"I'll go first for being hit, or almost being hit," Mika said with a smile and walked off to the target. She stood right in the center, dealry hoping she wouldn't get struck in the head. Once she was prepared, she flashed a smile at Kiba and gave him a thumbs up.

Before she could even realize, his knife was approaching her. It looked as if it was going to hit her in the forhead but right when in got about two feet away, it curved to the right and landed about an inch away from her.

By this time, Sasuke had thrown 3 knives violently at Ino, one on each open side of her head of course. Miroku looked down at Mika, who seemed perfectly calm. Mika and Kiba trades places, and she looked at him and got focused. Along with them, Ino and Sasuke switched places.

Ino picked up her kunai, and chucked it at Sasuke with a heave. Sasuke ducked right before it hit where his right eye would have been.

"IIEEEE!" Ino squealed. Mika, who was just about to throw her kunai, started to die of laughter and dropped her weapon. Only moments after, she was sitting on her butt on the ground, covering her mouth and trying to regain.

Sasuke shook his head as Mika stood up. "Bet she can't even hit the target," Sasuke mumbled, looked at and obviously talking about Mika. What shocked Duck-Butt was that she could hear him. She stood up and gave him a dirty glare.

"Would you like to say that to my face?" she questioned him in a harsh tone. Miroku looked down at his students, having a grin on his face because this is what he had been waiting for.

"I said, if you had had the chance of throwing that kunai, you wouldn't even had hit the target. You have no skill," plain as day he stated, his dark eyes staring at her.

A fierce look crossed her face and she looked like she might explode. Izumi knew about her temper, and hoped that she wouldn't beat him too awfully bad. Mika took a step forward, staring back at Sasuke, who was right up against the target.

She was farther away from his target, than she would have been from hers if she was still practicing. Sasuke blinked, the instant his eyes began to shut, she grabbed her kunai, threw it straight at him.

His eyes opened just as it struck a centimeter from his head, and the always-cool Sasuke flashed a paniced look on his face.

"Still think I have no skill?" she said coldly. Emo Boy, not in the mood to fight, shook his head no. And with that, Mika turned around to Izumi to talk to her, now seeming utterly clam.

Everyone was silent except for Mika and Izumi, who were acting if nothing happened. Eventually, everyone went back to training and finally it was time to head back to the school.

Izumi and Mika walked back a bit slowly, talking with Kiba and Choji. Once again, Sasuke was surrounded by Ino and Sakura. They got back to the school and started to walk home when Kakashi who had also been watching the class walked up next to them.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to butt in, but I was wondering if I could have a word with you Mikazuki."

Mika gave a warm smile and nodded, "Of course." She turned to Izumi, "I'll meet you at your house. See ya," she said, And with that, Izumi smiled and walked off, leaving Mika with Kakashi.

"Well, I know your sensei back in Suna was Masaru, but I was wondering if you had a sensei for here yet?" he asked her, still with a pleasing smile on her face.

"Uh, well, no actually I don't. I was planning on getting on that before Academy ended, but I haven't had the chance yet," she admitted, turning a light shade of pink.

"Well, because Izumi was taken in by Team Asuma, and I don't think there is a spot on any other team, you're welcome to join Team 7. I saw that Sasuke got on your nerves but I hope that won't stop you from joining," although looking a bit embarassed, he smiled and made his eyes crinkle.

Although she didn't know him that well, there seemed like there was something about him that she could trust. "Okay," she responded a moment after, "I'd be honored to have you as my sensei.''

At this, he smiled. "Good, good. I'll see you tomorrow then," with another smile, he turned around and walked away. Mika also started back to Izumi's place, and couldn't help but feel a sense of acceptence.

The next day was once again stormy, and it showed no sign of clearing up. Izumi showed up and Mika's door no later than 7, and they began their war against the wind walking to school. Both of them were especially happy, concidering that this was there last day at the academy and they could get back to their teams.

They walked up to the school, only to find Ino and Sakura arguing, the usual insults of Ino telling Sakura she had a big forhead and Sakura calling Ino a pig.

"Guys! Cut it out!" Izumi shouted, trying to get them to stop, or at least quiet down. They took one look at her, then started shouting at one another again.

Both Mika and Izumi shook their heads and walked into the building. Miroku was already in class, along with Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. Izumi and Mika took a seat as others started walking in, most of them wet because of the rain. Sasuke looked at Mika, noticing that she did not bother to put her hair up and, although he had not noticed yesterday, she had quite long hair.

Eventually, everyone was inside and seated and Miroku taught a lesson on "How to know if someone's around by sensing their chakra." By the end of the day, which was around 1 because it was their last day, everyone was ready to be free of the large room they had stayed put in all day. Naruto was the first one out of the room, mostly because his stomach had been growling for the last hour and he wanted ramen. The last ones out were Mika and Izumi, along with Sasuke trailing right behind them. He didn't particularly like Mikazuki, but he found no way to avoid her so much like what he did with the other people here, he'd have to just suck it up and deal with her. Plus, he wanted to do a little sparing with her just to see if she was really as strong as she led on yesterday.

Sasuke, without realizing they had stopped because he was thinking, ran into Izumi and once again became aware of what was really going on.

"Off in some sort of deep thinking, are you?" Izumi asked with a slight smirk starting to spread across her face.

"Tch, so what if I was?"

"Well, someone could verly likely attack you if you let your gaurd down you know."

"Like I would let my gaurd down that mu-" he stopped in mid-sentance to feel the tip of a kunai press into his back.

"Are you sure about that?" Mika's cold breath sent a chill down his spine. Not because he was frightened but because it was thrilling to have her so close, although he would not admit it to himself. Mika gave a small giggle and removed the kunai from his back. "Gomen, I just couldn't resist." She back in front of him, her cheeks a light pink colour.

Sasuke shrugged lightly and with that the two girls went on their way once more. Something was different about this girl to him, she wasn't obsessed with him like most other girls and she knew what she was doing. _She's just another girl that's going to get in your way. Remember, kill Itachi, rebuild your clan,_ Sauke kept repeating to himself the rest of that day. And it wasn't till the Sun was even to the horizon did he fully realize just what '_rebuild your clan_' truely meant. He would, eventually, have to find someone to mate with. Who though? It wasn't like it would be Sakura or Ino. Hinanta was out along with TenTen and Izumi. All who was left was Mika, and as crazy as it sounded because he barely knew her, it didn't seem too bad in his mind.

_Wait! I can't be attracted to that girl! Stay focused. Don't let her distract you_, he thought, just trying to get her out of it mind. Finally, when the Sun was no longer visable and the moon was high he was able to close his eyes and fall asleep. And on the other side of the village, Mika was doing the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mika woke to her little sister, Azari, staring down at her with a grin on her face. She jumped and scooted away from her sister, looking confused and concerned. "What the _hell_ are you doing watching me sleep!" she sputtered.

Azari shrugged and walked out of the room. _Man, why is she such a creeper? _Mika thought. Even though it was Saturday, she still had plenty to do. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 6:15. The market down the street opened at 7 o' clock and Mika had to be there when they opened so she could do what else she needed done the rest of the day. Since Haruka, her older sister, wasn't in the washroom, she jumped at the oppurtunity and went in to take a shower. Her morning routine went quickly and soon enough it was 6:50 and she was out the door.

Just like the day before, storm clouds covered the sky so no blue was able to be seen. Figuring it would be quicker, she took the small alley way behind her house to get to the market. Although it might have been less crowded it was definatly longer. The wind blew her hair back and she ran at a constant speed. Then, out of no where she sensed chakra in the trees. She turned her head for just a moment before running into something. She flew back and hit the ground with a thud. Dirt flew up into the air and while she tried to regain her breath she could see nothing. Once the dust cleared she could see someone standing about 5 meters away. She blinked a couple eyes and was finally able to make out who was standing there: Sasuke.

Unable to control her anger, she gathered her chakra in her fist and charged at him. He dodge her blow but grabbed her arm and jerked her back, looking straight into her eyes. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know what that was for! Do you expect me to believe that you weren't just following me in the woods just then and we just coinencedentaly ran into eachother!"

"That's exactly what I expect you to believe because I wasn't even in the damn woods! I was on my way to, well you don't really need to know what I was doing," his words were harsh, his face expressionless as he said them but Mika could tell that he really was telling the truth. She sighed and yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Fine, I believe you. But if you run into me one more time-"

"Where were you heading anyways? There's nothing this way, we're at the edge of town," he interrupted her, not wanting to hear her threat.

"Oh, um," Mika stuttered, his question had caught her slightly off guard, "the market. I run the chores for my family, ususally. Even though my dad is a ninja, the rest of my family isn't," she explained. "They ususally only send me out because, well my sisters couldn't be expected to handle themselved."

"Oh," he said. He thought to himself, trying to find a reason to tag along and finally all he could say was, "Actually, I'm running low on rice. I should probably go too." Mika gave him a questioning look but said nothing else then started to run. Sasuke was quick to follow and ran next to her. At first they were both at a steady pace but then when Mika started speeding up, Sasuke would go faster and slightly pass her. This continued untill they could see the small market ahead. Mika was just about to pass him when she tripped on a rock that she didn't see, started to fall, grabbed Sasuke's shirt and landed right ontop of him.

Mika's eyes got wide as she realized that she was laying ontop of him. He lifted his head and turned to look at her, giving her a questioning look. Every inch of her face turned bright red as she lifted herself up and he got up off the ground. For the first couple of moments, she couldn't look at him but finally she took a deep breath and looked up. Like she had suspected, he was staring down at her, waiting for her to speak again.

"I'm, uh, really sorry. I tripped," she mumbled as she looked back down. At first, she thought she saw him smirk but she blinked and it was gone.

"Okay," he turned and started to walk. After he walked about two feet away, he looked at her. "Coming?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," and she followed quickly and they walked into the small market together.

Not a whole lot was in there. The walls were white and you could get the normal stuff such as vegetables, rice, a few different variaties of fish, and some meat. Mika walked around slowly, picking out some already made onigiri, along with a couple of fish so her mother could make yakizakana. It was not long until she walked up to the counter, paid, and walked out. The sky was now darkening and rain drops fell every few seconds. Not wanting to get caught in the storm, she left, running home as fast as she could.

It might have been Sunday morning, but she awoke before the Sun was even up from a noise outside. After a few minutes of trying to ignore it, she got out of bed and opened her window to see Naruto on the ground yelling up at her.

"There you are! I've been out here for forever trying to get you to wake up!" he shouted. Mika rubbed her eyes, not fully knowing what was going on seeing that she was so tired.

"Just, what do want? I'm exhausted."

"We're getting put on a mission together! So hurry up and get dressed!"

Mika groaned and shut her window. It took twice as long to get dressed and packed for the mission because she was stumbling around half asleep. Once she finished, she wrote a note to her family telling them where she'd be and went outside to join Naruto. "So where are we even being sent to that we have to be woken up at 5a.m.?"

"I don't know. But I got up at 4! Then at 4:30 I came over here but you wouldn't wake up right away."

"Oh, well, who's all going on this mission?"

"Um, Sasuke, Sakura, me, you, I think maybe Shikamaru and Kiba too but I'm not sure."

"Okay," Mika said, picking up speed to see if Naruto could keep up. After a second or two, he realized what she was doing and sped up himself. They ran head to head the whole way to Lady Tsunade's office untill they decided to stop and walk in like civilized people. They walked up to her office and knocked. A mumbled 'come in' came from inside the room and they walked inside. All the people who Naruto named and more, not counting the two of them, were in the room already standing in front of Tsunade's desk.

"You're late," she said.

Before Naruto could speak Mika blushed. "Gomen, it was my fault. I was, having a difficult time waking up."

"It's okay. After all, it is quite an early hour to be woken up at." She looked back around the room, taking in all their faces. "Two teams are going out on missions. Team 1, this is Sasuke, Mika, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru. And Team 2, which is Rock Lee, Neji, Shino, Ino, Chouji, and Ten Ten. Sakura, because you are still under training to become a medic-nin, you shall stay here in case someone returns because of injury. And Izumi you'll be stationed in Suna."

"But Grandma Tsunadee! Where are we going!" Naruto asked, about as whiney and impatiently as Mika as ever heard him.

"You're tracking. Who you are tracking will be told to each of your teams privately. But Naruto, if you want to ever see the light of day again and participate in another mission, you _will_ obey _everything_ I say. Understand that?" Tsunade's face was hard and her voice was exteremly serious. Naruto just nodded, seeming too frightened to say anyhting. "Now," she began "team two if you would wait down the hall." Everyone from team two piled out and walked down the hall. Tsunade turned to face the members of team one better.

"Now, you all are assigned to track 4 Akatsuki members who are thought to be traveling around together in Iwagakure. There names are Sasori of the Red Sand who was once a praised puppet master in Suna and Deidara, a terrorist bomber. Traveling with them is Kisame Hoshigaki, a skilled missing-nin who was a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. With him is," she paused, hesitant to say what she needed to "Itachi Uchiha." When she said that Sasuke's face hardened, his eyes full of hate and his body ridged with distress.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke, concerned but relentless. "Sasuke, you also must know that control is a virtue on this mission. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he answered. Although he agreed, Mika could tell he wanted so much to disobey. She knew he would resist but it would be difficut for him.

"Then you may go. I expect you to leave at 6 o' clock am," she nodded as telling them they could leave. "Have team two come in if you would," she called when they were half way down the hall. Once out to the lobby, Shikamaru told the rest they could go in. Team one silently walked out of the building, all of them seeming to take in what they would face the next few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Mika arose before the horizon even showed a sign that the sun would rise. As she got ready, no one woke from their heavy breathing and deep sleep. At 5:50 Mika wrote a note to her family, telling her that she was on a mission - although not giving them the details, knowing they'd disapprove - and ran to thte front of the Hokage's building.

By then the sun was just peeking from behind the land and the air was crisp against her face as she ran. When she got there, only Shikamaru and Naruto were there. Naruto was silent, mostly because he looked as if he was going to pass out then and there and Shika wasn't any more talkative. Soon after, Sasuke arrived. Unlike the rest of the group, he looked awake and focused.

"How can you be full-functioning already?" Mika asked him while Naruto and Shika were dozed off and the two of them waited for the others to show up.

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm always up this early." Mika shook her head.

"You're insane."

Just then Kiba and Hinata walked up, Hinata seemed to be leading Kiba who looked like he was about to collapse.

"I, brought some coffee to wake us up," Hinata said so that it was barely noticable, like usual. Mika smiled and took a cup from her.

"Thank you Hinata. I surely need it." She glanced and Naruto and Shika. Shika was stretching then took a cup from Hinata while Naruto was still asleep on the ground. For a moment she thought about what would happen if she just left Naruto here but decided that even if she was that mean, it wouldn't work out. With a light kick to the leg, his eyes flashed open and he looked around.

"Oh, is it time to leave already?" He chuckled a little bit, obviously embarassed.

Everyone grabbed their coffee, chugged it down and threw out the cups. "Everyone ready?" Kiba asked.

"Oh yeah! We're gonna kick some Akatsuki butt! Believe it!" Naruto yelled. Mika slapped a hand over his mouth and looked him in the eyes.

"Shhh...people are _sleeping_. And plus, this is an S Rank mission. You can't be shouting what we're going out to do." Naruto nodded and Mika removed her hand.

"Baka," Sasuke sneered and Mika shot him a look.

"Oy! Damare! You better not be planning to smart off on this mission because I'll tell you something - I will _not_ tolerate it." She stared in his eyes with a straight face and her jaw clenched. "Kiba," she turned to him, "you brought Akamaru, didn't you?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Duck-Butt roll his eyes and while Kiba was answering, she stuck her arm out behind her and flipped him the bird. Everyone except Mika and Sasuke were laughing.

"Hn," was how he responded, which was to be expected.

"_Can we GO already? Pa-leeasse!_" Naruto begged. Everyone nodded, got their packs, and started to run in the direction of Iwagakure.


	4. Chapter 4

After about two days of traveling, they were almost to Iwagakure. It had taken longer than they had been expecting because Naruto had tripped and gashed his leg open. It was about dusk and they had agreed to camp out in a small area in the forest that was completely surrounded by trees. They ate their food and everyone curled up in their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

It had been about an hour and Mika still could not seem to fall asleep. On top of that, a shadow in the trees kept her mind on alert. The shadow disappeared farther into the trees and she saw her chance to follow. She hopped up and silently followed. The shadow led her deep into the forest but seemed to not notice her presence. Finally it stopped and looked at her.

"Foolish girl," said the voice.

***Back at the camp***

They all awoke to a blood curtailing scream. Sasuke was the first up and looking around. Everyone looked around but noticed someone was missing - although they could not tell who because it was too dark.

"Who's all here?" Shikamaru asked. They all said their names and his heart sank when Mika's voice was missing. Everyone was quiet, listening to nothing. Naruto lit a fire so they could see each other, and everyone had the same worried look on their face - even Sasuke.

"Hinata! Use your Byakugan to see if there's anything out there!" Naruto ordered. She nodded, closed her eyes and opened them back up exposing black lines in her ordinarily lavender eyes. Her head turned but she showed no sign that there was anything out there. Just when she was about speak, Mika burst through the trees. Kiba and Shikamaru rushed to her and were frightened by what they saw.

Mika's throat was slit and blood was spilling onto her shirt, down her leg and onto the ground. She was pale all over and gasping for air. Kiba reached out to grab her when a kunai rushed passed his hands and stabbed Mika in the chest. His eyes went wide.

"What the-" Kiba turned towards Sasuke

"Look," Sasuke said and Kiba looked back at Mika. Then there was a popping noise and she was no longer Mika, but a log. "Substitution jutsu."

They looked around at one another, frightened even more than before. Akamaru whined inside Kiba's jacket and he looked at him. "What's wrong, boy?" Akamaru jumped out and looked to the left, hiding his head behind his paws. Everyone turned to see a shadow beginning to form then step out from the trees.

***Back in the forest somewhere-very far away***

It felt like her back was shredded to pieces, not to mention that she could no longer feel her legs. Where she was it was completely black and she could see not so much as a shadow. She blinked a couple times but still nothing. Then, she felt something grasping her legs and she was pulled into a lit area. She cried out because of the pain and looked up. There standing over her was a large man who had blue skin along with gills - Kisame.

"H-how long did you know we were there?" Mika croaked, he throat was dry and she could barely get enough oxygen to speak. Kisame let out a deep laugh.

"Since yesterday. I must say, I thought you'd be smart enough to not follow a shadow into the forest. But, I guess I was wrong. Itachi was a bit surprised himself that you followed him. He's dealing with the rest of your little team as we speak." He chuckled once again. "Actually, I believe he said something about his little brother Sasuke being on your team. Won't that be fun for the little brat."

Mika hated him. She hated herself. _Why did I have to go out here? God. I'm that much of a screw-up. I just couldn't stop myself and now look what happened. I'm going to be killed, the rest of my team if going to be - oh no. Naruto. The Nine -Tail is sealed inside him and that's what the Akatsuki is after. _

She was overwhelmed with guilt and Kisame had no problem detecting that. "Don't worry. We only want the blonde kid. Of course, they'll probably all get killed trying to save him. But lucky you, we might take you back to base. Konan could use a little company."

Mika's face twisted in disgust. "You have _**got**_ to be kidding me. Are you really that stupid to assume that I'd willingly join the Akatsuki? HA!"

"Damare. Itachi will be back soon enough. Then we'll get going - with or without you, that depends on his mood."

***Back at the camp***

All of the members of the team gasped as the shadows faded from the strangers face, revealing the older Uchiha - Itachi. Sasuke's body immediately went ridged and he stared at his brother.

"Well, well. My _little_ brother isn't so little anymore," Itachi said, a smirk not too different from Sasuke's on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I think you know," Itachi locked eyes with Naruto. As usual, Naruto's chakra flamed and he growled a little. "So, Sasuke, let's do it."

"Nani?"

"Foolish little brother, I know you won't let me take your friend without a fight, and I expect you to kill me one day. So let's just see how powerful you are."

"Yorokonde," Sasuke replied with a smirk. He'd finally get his chance, to kill his only family.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke looked over at Kiba, hoping that Kiba would understand by his expression to get the rest of the team out of there. He looked back at Itachi as the rest of the team backed into the trees.

Like Naruto had seen him do once before, Sasuke gathered his chakra in the right hand and powered the Chidori. Faster than anyone had ever seen him run, he charged at his brother, lifting his right hand. Itachi quickly vanished and the powered chakra hit a tree. The older Uchiha than appeared behind Sasuke and hit him in the back with the palm of his hand which made a loud thud.

At this point, Shikamaru turned to Naruto. He whispered, "We have to get you out of here." But Naruto seemed in his own little world, watching his best friend get the crap beat out of him so early in the fight. Shika looked at Hinata and Kiba who both nodded. Shika lifted Naruto up and began to run with the other two right behind them.

"Put me down! I need to help Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru stopped and hit him over the head, set him down and looked in his eyes,

"Look Naruto," he whispered, "this is between Itachi and Sasuke. I know you want to help but the Akatsuki is after YOU and I know Sasuke just wants us out of here. Now come on." Naruto looked conflicted for a moment but finally nodded. He stood up and they ran back to Konoha as fast as they could.

***Back to the fight between Sasuke and Itachi***

Sasuke had tried several more attacks with several different jutsus but it was no use, Itachi still over powered him. Just when Sasuke was about to strike again, he was stuck and everything went black. There in front of him was Itachi, and then he was seeing his older brother murdering his clan. The images stung and he wanted to turn away or close his eyes but he simply could not. Once the visual was over Sasuke was brought back to reality. He was stunned and stood frozen. After a moment he looked up, Itachi appeared before him and before he could grab his kunai, Itachi hit him in the chest with his hand which was built up with his chakra. Sasuke was out cold and Itachi retreated back to where he and Kisame had made camp.

***Where Kisame and Itachi had made camp***

Mika lay on the ground, her back killing her and gasping for breath. It seemed like every breath she took the harder it got for her lungs to be able to allow her to breathe.

A rustling sound came from the forest and out stepped Itachi. "You ready?" he asked, and looked at Mika. "We better hurry to meet Sasori and Deidara. You know how Sasori doesn't like to wait and plus, she's going to need some help with her back." Kisame nodded and gathered his stuff and loaded it on his back.

"Would you mind carrying her? I have my Samehada and what not…"

"Sure," Itachi replied and lifted Mika up and held her in his arms bridal stile. Mika blushed and looked up at him.

"Um, can I just run? I swear I won't run away but this is a bit, awkward."

"You won't be able to run. There's too much damage that was done to your back," Itachi explained and looked at her with an apologetic expression.

"Oh well," she said and shrugged, which wasn't a good idea because he back was already hurting and that had just made it worse. As much as she didn't want to, the position she was in was killing her so she leaned into Itachi's arms and just tried to calm her mind down.

They started to run and Mika couldn't help but let her mind wander. _I wonder what happened to the others. They didn't bring Naruto here so that has to mean he got away, which was probably what Itachi wants anyways. All he probably after was Sasuke. Sasuke. I wonder if he's okay. He couldn't have escaped without a fight, and wouldn't have wanted to either. Oh god. I hope he's okay. _She stopped suddenly at the sound of her inner voice. Woah, she was not truly concerned, was she? _No, of course not, _she thought. _It's only because he was a team mate and he was the one fighting Itachi. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Itachi had carried Mika about an hour while they ran. It was about noon when they finally stopped in front of two other Akatsuki members, who Mika assumed to be Sasori and Deidara, although she did not know which one was which. The one with the long blonde hair looked at her closely.**

"**This isn't the jinchūriki, un."**

"**No, Deidara. This is Mikazuki Tanaka. I believe that she could be valuable to us, once we get her back fixed up. I'm going to ask you if you could fly with her on one of your clay bombs."**

"**Of course, un." Deidara reaches into his cloak and let his hand mouths gather clay. He lifted his hands out of his cloak, allowing them to do their work. Mika wasn't really paying attention until a huge owl type creature made out of clay formed from what seemed to be his hands. With a closer look, she realized there where mouths on his hands and her eyes got wide but she kept quite. Deidara hopped onto the bird and Itachi lifted Mika to him. The way they handled her made her back ache but she did not show it. He set her in front of him to where she would not fall off and looked down at the rest of them. **

"**We will meet you at base. Good bye Itachi, Kisame, Sasori no Danna, un." He made a quick hand seal and the bird rose off the ground and began to fly. Although Mika had somehow managed to get comfortable in Itachi's arms, she could not do so here and Deidara seemed able to tell. **

"**I know it's not comfortable but we should make it to base soon. What was your name again, un?" he asked.**

"**It's Mika," she said. There was something kind about Deidara, although she had no idea what it was. **

"**I'm Deidara," he paused and looked conflicted as if whether or not he should say something. After a minute or two, he looked at her. "It's not fair that you are being recruited at such a young age, un."**

**Without being able to stop herself she looked at him and said, "You're the one who was recruited against your will, right? You lost a battle against Itachi?"**

**At first he looked angry but then it faded into something that looked like shame and angst. "Hai, I am. Itachi trapped me within his genjutsu by his Sharingan, un." **

"**I'm really sorry," Mika apologized and for some reason she felt that if she was forced to join the Akatsuki, then just maybe it'd be okay just because of Deidara had experienced the same thing.**

**The two of them rode in silence for the rest of the way but Mika wasn't quite as uncomfortable as she was before. **

***Back in the village of Konoha***

Kakashi and Guy sat on the training ground playing a game of Shogi. Izumi sat next to them watching intently when Kiba burst through the trees. Not long after Shikamaru and Hinata came through, then Naruto who was carrying Sasuke. Alarmed, Izumi and the two sensei's ran over. Kakashi took Sasuke and layed him on the ground.

"What happened?" Guy asked.

"We ran into Itachi. Well, Sasuke did," Kiba said.

"Where's Mika?" asked Izumi who was looking around, obviously panicked.

"Well, we woke up in the middle of the night because we heard her scream. She got taken by them I guess because then Itachi came through the trees and told Sasuke that they'd see if he could defeat him. Sasuke gave me the look that said 'get out of here' so we managed to pull Naruto away and started to run. But, not long after Naruto turned back and wanted to see if Sasuke was okay. When we got there he was unconscious. We looked everywhere for Mika but we just couldn't find her. I'm sorry,' Shika explained, looking devastated.

Izumi just couldn't hold back any longer because tears started to flow from her eyes and soon she was sitting down sobbing. Hinata sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Kakashi looked at Guy.

"Take Sasuke to the hospital. I'll go tell Lady Tsunade what's happened." With that Kakashi turned and disappeared. Guy lifted Sasuke off the ground only to have him pull away suddenly. He gasped and looked like he might fall. Looking around, he seemed to be completely out of it. Guy again lifted him up and ran him to the hospital no matter how hard he tried to get down. The rest of them sat down, tried comforting Mika and wondered what would become of their new friend.


	7. Chapter 7

When they finally arrived at the Akatsuki base, it was dark and Mika was half asleep. Deidara carefully lifted her off the clay bird and walked her in to the building. The building was quite large. It had dorm like rooms throughout the building and there was a meeting room that was huge. Along with that it looked like there was a kitchen and possibly a living room, which was nothing like Mika had pictured.

He carried her through a long hallway and stopped at a dark wooden door. It might have been his home bus he hesitated a moment as if trying to build up the courage to walk in. After a moment, he opened the door. In the room was a long table that stretched across the entire room-which was huge. At the head of the table sat a man with spiked orange hair with many piercings. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with blue hair who wore a rose in her hair that looked like paper. They looked up and Deidara, both of their faces emotionless.

"This is Mikazuki Tanaka. Kisame injured her back and she needs medical treatment, un," Deidara said, breathing faster as the seconds ticked by.

"And why did he not simply kill her?" The man with all the piercings asked.

"Well, Itachi believes she could be of service to the Akatsuki, un."

"Hmm…I see," he looked at the blue haired girl, "Konan, would you take her up to your room and treat her, please?" He asked her, seeming quite affectionate

"Hai, of course." She stood up and took Mika from Deidara's arms. Surprisingly, she was even more gentle than the other two men who had carried her. Deidara took a seat next to the pierced man and Konan carried her out the door and started down the hall.

"I can walk. You don't have to carry me," Mika said quietly.

Although Konan's expression showed no expression her voice was caring, "No, your back is ripped to shreds and you wouldn't be able to stand at this moment. But once I get you fixed you'll be fine."

"Alright," Mika replied. She didn't know if it was because she was in the building or if it had just taken a long time to sink in but she was scared. She had no wishes to join the Akatsuki and just wished she could leave.

Konan walked into a room full of medical supplies and lays her on her stomach on a small cot. Mika shut her eyes. She was exhausted-physically and mentally. And after a minute, when she felt Konan rubbing something cold across her wounds, she drifted off to sleep.

***Later on***

Mika woke up in a small room with no one inside. _Did I really just sleep while she was fixing me up? That's new. _She got up but fell back onto her cot when the pain was too much. Not being able to walk was such a pain. Looking around she saw that her clothes were on a chair. Shocked, she looked down at what she was wearing. It was just a white gown like someone would sleep in. Although it hurt, she stood up and walked over to the chair. Her shirt was blood stained and her leggings were ripped.

_Great. Now what am I going to wear to escape? I can't go in this gown…_The thought trailed off when there was a small knock and the man with the piercings walked in. She stood there staring at him while he stared back. She was the one to break the stare by looking down at her clothes.

"Here is your a robe. You're expected to wear it. The rest of the Akatsuki simply calls me 'Leader', you are to do the same. As to whether you shall be joining us or not will be discussed later tonight. You may attend that meeting if you wish," before he left he set a black robe down that had red clouds on it on the cot and left the room. Mika picked the robe up and looked at it.

Was she really supposed to wear this? And a meeting whether she stays or not? If she went to that, it'd be like seeing her own fate play out in front of her, but if she could defend her self or something, it might help. She removed the gown and put on the robe. It felt awkward not having some type of shirt or pants underneath but she had nothing else to put on.

***Later on, like late at night***

Mika walked, well limped, down the hall to the meeting room. When she walked in, all Akatsuki members were already there and all turned to look at her.

"You've got to be kidding Itachi. Her?" Kakzuku asked in disbelief.

"She's tougher than she looks," Itachi replied.

"Damn. She's just a kid! Even Deidara wasn't this f***ing young when we recruited him. I think we should just finish her," Hidan said.

"Quite," Leader said and everyone got silent and turned towards him. "Now, I think that she could indeed be of use to us. And if we kill her, we'd be wasting energy that could help us," he explained.

"Not if I turn her into a work of art," Sasori said with a grin. "And plus, would she really fight willingly for us? She would, after all, be up against her friends at some point."

"That's true but Deidara now willingly fights for us," Kisame added.

"Don't drag my situation into this, un." Deidara complained, obviously angered that he would be compared to this girl.

"I think we should let her decide," Konan spoke for the first time during the meeting. Everyone instantly looked at her like she was insane, except for Leader.

"That's f***ing crazy! Do you really give a damn about what she wants?" Hidan angrily retorted.

"Well, I on the other hand think that might just be what we have to do. Since we can obviously not compromise on this," Leader said. He looked at Mika. "So what shall it be? Do you want to live and join the Akatsuki, meaning you will fight for our advantage _or_ would you rather die."

Mika hesitated. She didn't think she'd ever be put in this kind of position. Live a life that she hated or die. "I'd…," she paused. Would she really do this with a snap decision? "I'd like to join the Akatsuki." Even as the words came out of her mouth she could not believe it was her voice saying them.

Leader nodded, "Alright then. The decision is made. You're now a member of the Akatsuki, Mikazuki Tanaka. We will, I assure you, get you a ring."

Mika nodded, and walked back to her room. She sat down on the bed and looked out the small window located on her left. A tear ran down her cheek, knowing that the life she once knew was over. Knowing that she'd never again see her best friend Izumi. Knowing that the guy she like, Sasuke, would never even possibly have the chance to return those feelings. And knowing that her family would only now have two daughters instead of three.


	8. Chapter 8

***Three years later- characters are now 17 years old***

It had been a little over three years since Mika had been forced into the Akatsuki. After 3 months, she had begun to except that she was not getting out anytime soon and tried to be happy. She then formed a close relationship with Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan, although Deidara was her closest friend. But even though she had made friends, she thought about how Izumi was and what she was doing everyday. Konan had been nice though and because of Mika's personality, she broke through her shell and Konan now easily laughed and made jokes around her. Then a year after she had joined, Itachi told her about why he killed his clan, learning that his clan was originally going to attack the village. Then once the hidden leaf found out, the sent Itachi to kill them. Not long after she began to develop feelings for the older Uchiha, and she figured it was because he reminded her so much of Sasuke. Her relationship with Deidara ended when he set out for killing Sasuke because he had killed Orochimaru-which Deidara had wanted to do.

Mika sat in her room staring out the small window, thinking back of the last three years she had spent there. It was hard to think that both Hidan and Deidara were gone but it hit her hard when a couple days ago when she learned of Itachi's death. In the end, the disease had killed him even though Sasuke had thought he was the one to kill him. She hadn't heard much of anything else because she hurried back to her room to be alone. All who was left now was Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, and Madara Uchiha. She laid down on the bed and shut her eyes.

_I just wish I could escape. For five minutes. Back to when I was in Konoha. When I wasn't in the Akatsuki. Or better yet, what it was like if I never joined…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and Konan entering. Mika sat up and smiled at her. "Hello."

"Hello," Konan replied. "Guess what. We're building back up," she said with a smile.

"Huh?" Mika asked a little confused.

"Four people are joining the Akatsuki!" she said with another smile, although she looked like she was hiding something from her.

"Oh, okay," Mika replied, a little suspicious.

"Come on and meet them."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

Konan left the room and Mika sighed. _Who in the world could be joining this late in the game? _She wondered but tried to just tough it up and go out there. She got her Akatsuki cloak on, since she had only leggings and a tang top on, and took a deep breath. _Man, I need a new cloak, this one's getting kind of tight, _she thought as she walked out of the room. Although she could hear voices coming from inside the meeting room, she couldn't make anyone's voice out-besides the Akatsuki members that were already there.

Before entering into the room, she took a deep breath and pushes open the door. She looked at the regular faces she was used to seeing than three others that she did not know. Then at the last person she swore her hear skipped a beat.

_I have GOT to be dreaming…_she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto. And, i think there will only be two more chapters for this. YAY! Almost finished.**

Sasuke sat at the edge of the table, looking down and had obviously not noticed her. Unfortunately, her normal seat was right next to him and there wasn't really anywhere else. Sucking it up, she walked down the room, passed him and sat down. He seemed to be lost in thought, and barely lifted his head to see who was sitting next to him. Even though Mika kept her gaze towards Konan, she could see him out of the corner of her eye. It only took few seconds until his eyes widened and he could not seemed to be able to tear his eyes away.

A while back, about three months after Mika had disappeared, he got himself to come to try to terms that he would never see her again and she was most likely dead. Once he was fully recovered from his fight with Itachi three years ago, he had searched for Mika everyday in hope that she would return. Then when he left the Hidden Leaf Village in search for Orochimaru, he had kept his ears open for any news of her return which never came.

Now, to see her sitting right before him was simply too much. He pulled his eyes away, although he did not want to. He tried to focus in on what Pain was saying but he could barely pay attention and to him the meeting seemed to drag on and on.

Finally, Pain ended the meeting, Konan handed the new members their robes and rings and walked out. Everyone else cleared the room including the new members, except Sasuke. He finally got up and walked out, wandering around trying to pick a room. About five halls later, the very last door seemed to draw his attention. He walked to it, but did not know whether to go in or not.

_Oh well,_ he thought, _it's just a room_, and he entered the room. The room showed signs that someone once occupied the room but he did not care. He looked out the window and signed. _I have to talk to her…_he thought but he couldn't bring himself to walk out of his room and find her. He sighed and got undressed so he could put on his robe.

Mika walked down the hall to the last door on her right. She needed to be in his room. Just once more. She got to the room and swung open the door. She couldn't help but let out a scream.

"What are you doing in here!" she shrieked at the black haired emo boy who was only half dressed.

"This is my room!" he yelled back, not meaning to get defensive but couldn't help it.

"W-well,…" her voice was still raised but she sighed and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled and started to walk away. He grabbed her hand without thinking and she jumped and turned around to face him, tears in her eyes.

"What?" her voice was a bit harsh. Unfortunately since Sasuke had not thought before acting, he had no idea what to say.

"Who's room was this?"

"It, was Itachi's room…" she looked down, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Oh," was all he could manage at first. "And he, meant something to you?"

"I don't feel like talking about it. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" She looked up into his eyes. They stayed staring at each other for a minute or two, all the time Mika felt her old feelings for him flooding back.

"I-I, better go."

"Oh, hai. See you tomorrow, Mika-chan," Sasuke said. Mika nodded and left to go to her room, shaking her head and what she was feeling. Sasuke shut his door and looked out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto. BUT,...I do own the movie My Neighbor Totoro. On DVD that is. Yeah,..I had coffee.**

When Mika woke up, the Sun was not even showing. She sighed, got up, took a shower, and got ready. No one seemed to be up she had to tiptoe to the kitchen. She made herself some tea and sat at the table looking out the window. The Sun was now peaking over the horizon and the sky was beginning to turn a pink and purple-like color.

After a while, she just couldn't stay still. She got up and went outside and jumped up onto the roof. There she could see over miles and miles of land. Mika laid back and closed her eyes. All she could hear was tree leaves rustling together until she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly sat up and turned around. On one of the other sections of the roof was Sasuke sitting there, watching the sunrise. Because she had been laying down, or maybe because he was just on the different section of the roof, he did not seem to notice her. Seeing a good opportunity to sneak up on him, she got up and walked silently up behind him. He seemed to notice that indeed someone was there but he seemed to think there was no threat or they were further away.

Mika squatted down behind him, took her kunai out, and pressed it against his back, breathing lightly on his neck. He jumped and she whispered in his ear, "It looks like you still let your guard down." Her breath was cool and goose bumps appeared on his neck. She giggled and sat down next to him, a smile on her face.

He glared at her for a minute before going, "I knew you were there."

"Suuree you did. That's why you got goose bumps." Mika smiled at him and looked back out at the sunset.

"Why didn't you come back?" he asked reputedly, looking at her expectantly.

She continued to look out at the Sun. "They gave me a choice. Die or join. I chose to join."

"You didn't try to escape? I mean, you're skilled. You were skilled back then. Don't you think that you could have escaped?"

"They would have come after me. They, after all, had more training and skill than me by far. And plus, I fit in here. I don't know what it is but they made me feel, at home." She looked down and a small tear ran down her cheek. "But, I do miss my friends from before everyday. Especially Izumi. I hate that I can't contact her, but…I couldn't…" she shook her head as if an idea had formed and she was trying to get rid of it.

"You fit in here? They made you feel at home? Baka. Don't you know that you don't have the heart for what they do?"

"Don't you know what they're goal is? They want peace. Controlled peace but it's still peace. And this is the way they have to get it. I'll be behind them all the way. Plus I was young and they took care of me. You don't know what it was like. You never will. So please, save your breath and stop talking like their such bad people. After all," looks at him, "you're one of the worst ones here."

"That's not true. At all."

"Itachi spared your life, let you kill him, and saved Konoha from an attack by your clan. And what are you doing? Attacking the village that he saved. Do you think he would have wanted that? Because I sure don't think so."

"You don't know anything about Itachi."

"I don't know anything?" She looked in his eyes/ "I will know more than you ever will. He opened up to me while I was here. And, he shared things with me that you would never even begin to imagine. And you know what?" she stood up while he stayed still, staring at her, "I loved him." She turned around and started to walk away but Sasuke hopped up and stepped in front of her.

"How could you love him?" Mika looked down, ashamed. "Why would you love someone that killed their own clan?"

She looked up at him, her eyes big and teary. "He was your brother."

"That's why What? Did you do this to make me pissed if I were to find out? Or just the fact that her was my brother turn you o-"

"He reminded me of you." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her, waiting for more. "And he knew that. He knew that the only reason I loved him was because he reminded me of you and he was the closest I was ever going to get to you. He was okay with that though. He understood more than I probably knew. But, he tried the best that he could to make me love him for him because he loved me too. And I didn't really realize that until the day before he died. I lost my chance to have someone love me because of you. Not just because you killed him but because all I wanted was you." She shook her head. "Why am I wasting my times telling you this?"

"I don't know," Sasuke replied. "But I know that I've wanted you ever since that day on the training ground three years ago." Mika looked up at him, shocked.

"Really?"

"Mhm. As embarrassing as this is, I couldn't help myself but thinking that I'd love for you to be the one to rebuild my clan. At least, if you wanted. Trust me after how much of a jerk I was just now I don't really expe-" Again Mika cut him off but this time it was with her lips not her words. She pressed hard against him. He was frozen for a second but then started to participate in the kiss. All too soon, she pulled away, a huge grin on her face.

"I better go. Think I'm being sent out on a mission tomorrow and I'd like to get my rest. See ya, Butt Bow." A huge smile spread across her face and she ran off.

"Hey! That's not funny! It was Orochimaru's fault! You know he's a creeper!"

"Sure! You know you wish you still wore it!" She yelled back from practically the other side of the rood. Sasuke shook his head and looked back at the sky. The Sun was fully showing from over the horizon and all the sky was a light pink. For once in a long while, Sasuke was happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Naruto. SO, this is the last chapter people. BEWARE: cliche ending. **

The next day, Mika awoke at an absurdly early hour once again. She went up onto the roof seeing as how she couldn't get back to sleep. And once again, Sasuke was sitting at the east side of the building, waiting for the Sun to rise. She sat next to him at they stayed quite until the Sun just started to peak over the horizon. He looked at her, seeming troubled.

"Do you still love me?" he asked, no warning what so ever.

Mika looked up at him, puzzled at why he was asking this. "Of course I do. You think my little rant yesterday was for my health?"

He shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I have another question." His face turned a light shade of pink as he struggled to find the words to start the question. Finally, he gave up on trying to be smooth and blurted out, "Did you and Itachi have sex?"

Her eyes grew wide and she looked at him in disbelief. "I might have been in love with him Sasuke, but, I'm saving myself for someone special. Someone…like you," she blushed and looked at the Sun.

"Oh," he responded, obviously that was not the answer he had expected. "Do you think we can…" he began to stand up but Mika just laughed and looked at him.

"Look, even though I waited for you doesn't mean we're just going to hop into bed. Sorry," she gave him a smug little pout and stood up.

"Do you think I could at least have a kiss?" he asked, standing up with her. She pretended to think about it but then leaned in and kissed him. His breath was cool while hers was warm and their lips fit together perfectly. She pulled away, too soon than he wanted her too which was obvious.

"Be careful on your mission, alright?"

"It's not difficult. And don't worry about me, okay? I'll be back before today's sunrise sets." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then headed off the roof to find Kisame to leave on their mission.

This might not have been the life either of them had expected but Mika was happy and Sasuke was thrilled with it. They'd be together. And that's all that Mika ever really wanted.

**I'm happy with it. You don't have to be but I am. It might have had a lame ending-I know it kind of ended with the person saying the title like iEclipse13's story 'How Can I Begin To Tell You...?' story so sorry about iEclipse13. It just kind of...went with it and I hope you don't get mad. I'm sorry- anyways but yep. The end. Now that I have this finished I'm gonna finish 'The Things They Say.'**


End file.
